


Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Tragedy, dark themes, dark&twisty, re-post from 2009
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: "Es war der Morgen an dem ich sie das erste Mal fand der mein Leben für immer veränderte. Der Tag an dem ich Zeuge von etwas wurde, dessen Tragweite ich erst Jahre später begriffen habe."





	Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust**

**.**

**.**

* * *

 

 _– Es war der Morgen an dem ich sie das erste Mal fand der mein Leben für immer veränderte_  
_Der Tag an dem ich Zeuge von etwas wurde, dessen Tragweite ich erst Jahre später begriffen habe._  
_Es war etwas das niemals hätte passieren sollen, etwas das niemals hätte passieren dürfen. –_

 

* * *

 

Er fand sie am Tag nach der Hochzeit, in der Küche im Penthouse ihrer Mutter.

Umgeben von leeren Tellern und Schüsseln, vor der Spüle mit den Fingern tief in ihrem Rachen.

Ihr panischer Blick war genug um ihn rückwärts aus dem Raum und zurück in Richtung Aufzug stolpern zu lassen.

Doch es war ihre Hand die den Fahrstuhl stoppte. Ihr Gesicht bleich und mit mehr Furcht in den dunklen Augen, als er je zuvor bei jemanden gesehen hatte.

„Don't tell,“ wisperte sie heiser.

Und es war dieses verzweifelte Flehen das ihn blind ein Versprechen geben ließ, dass er für den Rest seines Lebens bereuen würde.

 

* * *

 

 _– Ich frage mich noch immer, ob ich die Ereignisse von damals hätte stoppen können._  
_Ob ich sie hätte retten können._  
_Doch wie alle anderen, habe auch ich schmerzlich versagt. –_

* * *

 

Es war Serena die ihn anflehte ihr zu helfen nach Blair zu suchen.

Und er verfluchte sich selbst, als Serena ihm sagte das Blair von keinem mehr gesehen wurde, seit sie das Krankenhaus verlassen hatten.

Es war seine Schuld.

Er war es der sie schließlich fand. Auf den kalten Fließen eines verlassenen Badezimmers im Wohnheim.

Ihr Blick war leer, ihr Gesicht bleich wie das einer Toten und Panik loderte in seinem Inneren, während er hilflos nach ihrem Puls tastete.

Er hielt sie in seinen Armen, während er mit ihr unter der Dusche kauerte und solange blinde Versprechen murmelte, bis sie unter seinem festen Griff anfing die Pillen zu erbrechen.

Er brachte sie zurück in ihr Zimmer und sicher zu Bett, ehe er nach dem Telefon griff um Serena anzurufen. Doch es war ihre warme Hand auf seiner, die ihn zurück hielt.

„Stay.“ wisperte sie heiser.

Und er blieb. In jener Nacht und all denen die auf diese folgten.

 

* * *

 

 _– Sie hat ihn vom ersten Moment an beneidet. Darum das sie für ihn nur noch eine Fremde war._  
_Darum das er frei sein konnte._  
_Für ihn war es ein Neuanfang._  
_Für sie das Ende. –_

 

* * *

 

Neunzehn Jahre – Ausgelöscht in einem einzigen Augenblick.

Und von einem Moment zum anderen, war selbst Blair nur noch eine Fremde für Chuck.

Ein Neuanfang für ihn. Doch das Ende für sie.

Er sah Blair fallen, direkt vor seinen Augen.

Tiefer und tiefer, doch es gab nichts womit er sie noch halten konnte.

„Leave,“ wisperte sie heiser.

Und er ging.

* * *

 

_– Es sind ihre letzten Worte die mich auch nach all den Jahren noch immer um meinen Schlaf bringen._   
_Ihre Worte, die mich von der Schuld erlösen,_   
_die ich mir dennoch immer geben werde. –_

* * *

 

Das Blut war das erste das er sah als er die Tür aufbrach und mit einem lauten poltern in ihr Badezimmer stolperte.

Es bedeckte die weißen Fliesen, den Boden und die Wände sowie das Porzellan der Toilette und er wusste es war zu spät.

Dennoch wählte er den Notruf, während er hilflos neben ihrem leblosen Körper auf die Knie sank.

Sie kauerte auf den kalten Fliesen, eine Hand gegen ihre Brust gepresst. Ihre sanften Züge beherrscht von Schmerz.

Er wartete bis er die Sirenen in der Ferne wahrnahm, ehe er sie sanft in seine Arme betete und mit ihr aus dem Apartment taumelte.

Ihr Tränennasses Gesicht ruhte an seiner Brust, während ihre Finger sich in den Stoff seines Hemdes gruben.

„Thank you.“ wisperte sie heiser, als er mit ihr in den Armen in die kalte Nacht hinaus trat und das nahende Blaulicht flüchtig ihr bleiches Gesicht erhellte.

Sie starb noch auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen das er niemals vergessen würde.

* * *

 

 _– Ich warte. Ich warte seit fünfzehn Jahren darauf diese Geschichte zu Ende schreiben zu können._  
_Ihr ein Ende zu schenken._  
_Das einzig mögliche Ende für eine Liebe, die mehr als ein Menschenleben gekostet hat._  
_Und sie wird es bekommen, sobald die Erinnerungen zu ihm zurück kehren und die Realität ihn binnen Stunden zurück bringen wird._  
_Zurück an ihre Seite.-_

 

* * *

 

Er fand Chuck an Blairs Grab, Stunden nachdem Serenas panischer Anruf ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.

Der Schmerz auf seinem Gesicht war überwältigend. Die Pfingstrosen vor ihm, eine stumme Antwort auf alle Fragen.

Dan sah die Waffe in seiner Hand erst als Chuck sie mit zitternden Händen an seine Schläfe führte. Viel zu spät um ihn noch aufzuhalten.

„I'm coming home,“ wisperte Chuck heiser, ehe er den Abzug drückte. Ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Dan bis in seine Alpträume verfolgen würde.

.

_ChuckandBlair_   
_Ashes to Ashes_   
_BlairandChuck._   
_Dust to Dust_

_._

_– Fünf Jahre sind vergangen seit er ihr in den Tod gefolgt ist._   
_Fünf Jahre und kein einziger Tag an dem ich mich nicht verantwortlich fühle._   
_Ich glaube nicht das ich es hätte verhindern können, weder ihren Tod noch seinen. Denn ihr Ende stand bereits zu Anfang fest._   
_Doch könnte ich zurück kehren zu jenem verhängnisvollen Morgen, würde ich das Penthouse erst Stunden später betreten._   
_Und mich so von der Schuld befreien, die ich an jenem Tag auf mich genommen habe._   
_Aber ich kann nicht zurück und so bleibt mir nichts als ihre Geschichte und die Waffe in meiner rechten Hand. –_

_– Dan Humphrey, New York, 2030 –_


End file.
